Splattale reboot
by Dark the inkling
Summary: 3 years after monsters were freed by Frisk the world gets consumed by rising sea levels. The HRMRF was created for 100 humans and monsters to be frozen for 12,000 years. At the same time sea life is thriving in this new world.
1. Chapter 1: Wake up!

NOTE: This is a reboot of the fanfic I made "Splattale" but everything happened really fast and I didn't even give a damn about grammar for some reason. So I have decided to reboot the entire story.

Long ago, two races ruled over the earth.

Humans and monsters.

One day war broke out between the two races.

The humans were victorious and sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

Hundreds of years later I child named Frisk fell into the underground.

Despite the monsters hostility Frisk managed to form friendships and free the monsters.

Everything went well for about 3 years.

Monsters and Humans lived peacefully.

But...around the 3 year mark World War 3 happened.

North Korea felt that monsters should be eliminated so they waged war on other

countries that supported monster kind living the surface.

Someone launched a nuclear bomb on the north and south pole.

The reason remains unknown to this day.

Along with wiping out humanity, the radiation also mutated the sea life causing them to

evolve.

As this happened the government created a facility in japan known as the HAMRF.

Human And Monster Revival Facility.

Where around 100 humans and monsters were frozen in hopes to resuming society 12,000 years later.

2025 A.D….

Third Person POV.

"Bye Paps, for 12,000 years." Sans said as he entered his pod.

"BYE BYE BROTHER! HOPEFULLY WE MEET ALIENS WHEN WE AWAKE!" Papyrus said as he entered his pod.

"Hey Frisk, you okay?" Sans asked Frisk with a nervous tone.

"I-I'm fine, I'm just worried." Frisk said.

"About what" Sans asked.

"About what we will fine once we awake" Frisk said about to enter their pod.

"Listen, it will be fine, now enter the pod so we can begin the freezing process." Sans reassured them.

Frisk entered the pod hesitantly.

"Freezing in progress" The computer said as soon as all pods were closed.

Last thing Sans saw was Frisks nervous face before he blacked out.

2025 M.E….

Moski's POV.

I woke up from the sound of my mom.

"Wake up! You don't want to miss the bus!"

"Oh carp! I forgot!" I said and quickly sprang off my bed.

Yesterday was my 14th birthday and today is the day I finally get to go to inkopolis.

I didn't bother changing out of my PG's.

I went to the kitchen and took out a box of jelly flakes and quickly started to eat.

After that I got dressed got my bag and headed for the door.

"Moski wait, I got something for you!" My mom said.

I turned around and she had a Squid phone in her hand.

"Is this for me?" I asked.

"Yes it is you're going to need it." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you so much Mom!" I said hugging her tightly.

"You better get going." She said bringing me to door.

"Bye mom! Bye little brother." I said patting my little brother heads.

"Mommy where is Moski going?" My brother asked my Mom looking worried.

"Don't worry about her." I mom said.

I waved at my Mom and walked out the door.

2 hours later…

I walked out the train and went out the train station.

"It's amazing!" I said out loud.

I walked down the street looking at every building in amazement.

I made my way to the square where I was going to start playing turf wars.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed.

There were so many inklings hanging out and I saw a bunch of shops.

"Now what did my mom say before? I said to myself.

"Oh right, gotta register!" I said.

I was so excited to register I didn't notice an inkling boy walking to the ammo knights and I bumped into him. "Ouch!" I said rubbing my head.

"Hey you alright?"

I looked up to see an inkling boy with green hair, a ponytail, and soft eyes staring down at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said blushing a little.

"The names Niman, and yours?

"I'm moski." I said taking his hand.

"You're new, right?" He asked me with a grin.

"Yeah, just arrived in inkoplois about 20 minutes ago" I replied.

"I see, I'm waiting for my two friends to play turf wars wanna play with us?" He asked.

"Yeah! I'd love to." I said with an excited look.

"Alright lets go to ammo knights to get you a starter kit."

We walked to a shop at the far end of the square and walked in.

A horseshoe crab was behind the counter carrying a crate with the Ammo Knights logo on it.

He placed it down then turned around.

"Whats up Niman! I see you brought a guest."

"Sheldon, this is Mokshi, and she is looking for a starter kit."

"Nice to meet you Mokshi! Lemme get a starter kit for you."

He went into a storage room and pulled out a brief case.

He placed it on the counter and opened it up.

"Here is you're weapon, clothes, auto map and you're communicator."

I put on the auto map and communicator then Sheldon took me in the back to put on my new clothes.

After that we exited the store.

2 inklings were sitting near the lobby and got up when they saw us.

"Yo Niman whats up!" He said.

The other inkling looked at me and said to Niman  
"Took you long enough, you finally got a girl?" He asked.

Both of us blushed when he said that.

"She's new so I'm helping her out. And she's NOT my girlfriend."

"We'll see about that one of the inklings said" With a smirk.

"I'm tekashi, this over here is Greso." Tekashi said.

"So how bout he get into that lobby?" Greso said.

SANS POV…

I awoke to Papyrus, Frisk and Undyne looking over me.

"GOOD, you're awake. Papyrus was crying like a little baby!" Undyne said with a worried look.

"I WAS NOT!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"You were..." Frisk said shaking her head.

"Where the hell is everyone?" I said getting up.

"They are either eating or getting checkups." Frisk said.

"And we need to get checkups because?" I asked.

"Well, we were all frozen for 12,000 years many things could have happened to our bodies during the period." Undyne told me.

I man with a lab coat walked into the room.

"Ah, your awake." The man said.

"Am I gonna get some crazy checkup now?" I asked.

"Yes, right now." He said.

After the checkup I decided to eat.

"Meatballs please." I asked the cook.

"You know there is a limited amount of meat right." Undyne said glaring at me.

"Well I'm hungry and I love meat." I said not caring.

"Why are you like this?" Undyne asked.

"Nice to MEAT you, I'm Sans you know how I am."

"This is no time for puns Sans" Said Undyne.

I ate my meal then went to talk to Frisk.

"You alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine just wondering what's out there." They replied.

"You're not going out there anytime soon." A voice from behind said.

"And why the hell not Alphys?" I asked.

"We don't know whats out there. Hell, we don't even know if the air is breathable!"

"And wouldn't the air be breathable?" Frisk asked with a concerned look."

"There are many reasons the air might not be breathable. But it's best not to go into detail now." She said.

THIRD PERSON POV….

4 armored soldiers opened the air lock and stepped outside.

A Russian 18 teen year old by the name of Michel.

An American 21 year old by the name of Jake.

A Japanese 20 year old by the name of Alex.

And the 34 year old commander by the name of Milo.

"So where the actual hell are we going again?" The annoyed Alex asked.

"No where. We are just searching within a 1 mile range of HAMRF." The commander said.

"Michel! Get it together lets go!" Milo screamed.

"That's..."

"That's what?" Milo asked annoyed.

"That's a city...an actual city!"

An hour later…

"Alright Jake, go sneak around the city and get information." Milo said.

"And remember to take pictures!"

"I will sir!" Jake said as the others set up camp.

JAKE'S POV…

I appeared to be in an ally way of sorts.

I heard two people talking.

I leaned over the corner and saw two people with sliver armor and a weapon that looks like a p90.

"So, what did the boss say about using those things for military use?" One of the soldiers asked.

"He said that he would probably make a version for military use only." The second soldiers replied.

The first soldier was about to say something when something on arm buzzed.

He said a bunch of words in a language I couldn't understand.

The soldiers replied with that same strange language.

"Isn't it funny that we know the Elders Race language?" One of the armored soldiers asked.

"Yeah, we can talk about whatever we want without anyone hearing!" The other one said and they went out of the ally.

I decided to get higher up to get a look at the city more.

There was a rusty door in the ally way and I opened it.

I looked up and saw a flight of stairs leading to the roof.

I got onto the roof and looked down at the streets.

Then I used the scope on my sniper rifle to get a closer look.

All the citizens looked like humans but the hair. The hair looked like a tentacle.

I wrote all this down on my holopad on my arm.

Eventually I ended up in a square like place.

It got dark and there were two people singing and a crowd of creatures dancing or singing with them.

After one of the songs one of the pop stars with black hair saw me out of the corner of her eye.

I quickly jumped off the small building I was on and headed back to the camp site.

Hey guys. Just wanted to say I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will try to make one chapter every day.


	2. Chapter 2: New friends

MOKSI POV…

I stepped into the lobby and was greeted by a young adult inkling sitting at a desk typing at a laptop.

He looked up when he heard us step in.

"How may I help you kids?" He asked forming a smile on his face.

"We would like to play some turf war." Niman replied.

"What mode?"

"Regular Battle."

He scanned are ID's and pressed a switch on the wall opening a door to a pad covered with purple ink.

"So what do we do now?" I asked never taking my gaze off the pad.

"You change forms in the ink!" Tekashi said.

"I hope you learned how to change forms ahead of time." Greso said as he changing forms into a squid.

The rest followed him.

I hesitated then changed forms and got launched into an arena.

It looked similar to a mall with shops and jelly fish staring down at us.

"Hello, I am Judd. The judge of Turf Wars." I heard the voice of that Cat I saw sleeping before.

"The game will begin in 30 seconds. I am sure you know the rules but let me fill any rookies or people that have forgot. No taking opponents weapons or any gear they might have on. Physical is allowed but do not abusive it."

I heard Judd counting down.

"3"

"2" I cocked my splatter shot, and I heard the rest do the same

"1"

"GO"

I shot some ink and went into my squid form then inked one of the 3 paths.

I saw an enemy sniping from a platform and I swam closer to him.

He noticed me before I did and fired a half charged shot at me.

I only skimmed me but it still injured me.

I fired some shots and hit him once before he swam away.

I swam after him.

He got up from the ink and threw a splat bomb.

I swam past it before it exploded.

The enemy tried to fire a shot but his tank was empty from the splat bomb.

He then swam in his ink and jumped up and hit me with his Splat Charger." The kelp!" I said as I was knocked back.

He began charging a shot but I took him out before he did.

I was pretty satisfied with my self as this was my first kill.

I began inking the center of the arena and managed to kill someone from the other team in the process.

Climbing up a wall I saw an enemy with Splat Dualies trying to splat Tekashi.

After he splatted Tekashi he turned into his Squid form and rammed into me causing me to get knocked back.

I didn't have time to get up before he grabbed me and threw me off the edge.

I fell onto the concrete and was sent back to spawn.

As I finished splatting an enemy someone pulled me from behind.

"Well look what we have here!"

I turned around to see an inkling girl with blue hair and orange eyes.

"W-why aren't you going to s-splat me?" I asked with a confused tone.

"I have a better idea." She said putting a smirk on her face.

Before she spoke another word her eyes widened and she looked down and saw a knife with an Ammo Knights logo in her stomach.

"Sorry Suoki but I kind of need my team alive." I heard Niman say from behind her.

"T-that Damn n-new sub..." She said before falling to the ground.

She didn't explode for around 10 seconds.

Instead she lay there with eyes wide open.

Then she exploded into a pool of purple ink.

"W-what the squid is that?" I asked.

"Oh well you see I'm a tester for Sheldon as he knows my parents." He responded.

"And he gave me this new sub to test." He said with a smirk.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"You can use it for 10 seconds and you can attack people up close or swing it like an inkbrush and ink will come out." He said.

Before I said anything else the bell rung and I was forced back to the spawn point.

"And the winners of this match are…...NIMANS TEAM!" Judd said.

Me and my new friends did a crazy victory dance and the other team cursed under they're breath.

Judd came back with small bags with Judd and Little Judd's face on it.

"450 coins for each of you." He said giving us each a bag.

I opened the bad and I saw gold coins.

I smiled even though I didn't know what they were for.

1 hour later….

"So, how did you enjoy you're first games of turf war?" Niman asked.

"It was the most fun I've had in my life!" I exclaimed.

"Well I'm glad you had fun." He said giving me a big smile showing his 3 fangs.

I got a little took back by the fangs even though I knew that as soon as inklings turned 14 we got fangs.

"So do you wanna play some tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Sure!" I said.

"We are going to be in almost all of the same classes in Squid Academy!" He told me.

"Cool! I forgot that we have Squid Academy..." I said with a mixture of happiness and sadness.

"It's only 4 hours a day and for 1 and a half hours we have Turf War class where we get taught and have classes about certain aspects about the sport." He said trying to cheer me up.

I was relived to hear this.

"Also, it's 3 days a week!" He said his smile getting even wider.

"Wait, why do have 3 days a week?" I asked very confused.

"Well, most jobs in inkopolis are handled by Jellies. But we obviously need to know math and stuff."

"Well that explains a lot." I said.

I began to walk off to go buy supplies and meet my teachers when I heard his voice from behind.

"WAIT!"

"What is it?" I asked turning around.

"H-here his my number." He gave me a piece of paper and his face turned a little pink.

"Thanks I'll call you when I can!" I said.

The next day…

I awoke in my new apartment that I bought to the sound of Color Pulse.

I turned off my alarm and yawned loudly.

I got a notification from Inksigram.

"From Nimnim52"

I opened it up and it read "So you found out what name next to the number meant."

I responded with "Yeah, I had an account before I arrived and knew what it meant"

"Well you're ahead of most people that just turn 14."

"How so?"

"Well, most don't even know what the website is."

I was arguing with myself because I have already fallen in love with this guy less than 24 hours after I met him.

I got dressed then went to introduce myself to my neighbor.

I knocked and the door opened and I saw Niman.

"Oh, I didn't know we were neighbors." I said.

"Yeah, I am also pretty surprised." He said putting his phone down.

"YO NIMAN, MOSKI!" I heard a voice behind and saw it was Tekashi.

"Oh, he's here already..." I saw Niman shake his head.

"What's the matter? He seems cool." I said.

"It's just he can be annoying sometimes even though he's my brother."

"Wait you two are brothers?" I asked with a shocked look.

"Why you look so shocked?" Tekashi asked.

"N-no you two just d-don't look alike." I replied.

"Well little lady I am adopted!" He said looking like he was proud of that.

I playfully scratched his ear.

Instead of a "Hey what was that for?" he purred like Judd.

"What the kelp?" I jumped back.

I heard Niman bursting out with laughter.

"YOU HIT HIS SOUL SPOT" He said looking like he was dying.

"H-his what?"

"You don't know what our soul spot his?" The laughing quickly switched to a confused look.

"O-oh I-I my M-mom never found it I guess..." I said turning pink.

"Well you said that you're Dad is-w-well not with us right?" He said picking his words carefully.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"Well the Dad always knows the Soul spot." Niman replied.

"Oh never knew that..."

"We have been standing out here long enough, come in you two." Niman said giving us a "Get you're ass over here" look.

5 minutes later…

"So Niman. What's you're Soul Spot." I asked sipping some sea weed juice as Tekashi told me.

"Oh it's the back of my head." He replied.

"Oh no..." He said when he saw the smirk on my face.

I leaned over the couch and starting scratching the back of his head.

He began to Purr like Judd.

"Damn…this girl is making on move on him already..." I heard Tekashi mutter.

THIRD PERSON POV…

5 people with red bandanna's were in an ally blasting rap music and waiting for a car to come.

"Should be here any minute now." One of the men said putting a cigarette in his mouth

A minute after he said that a black van pulled up and someone with helmet with stealth goggles and male Octoling armor.

"Ah, you are here." The man with the cigarette said.

"Turn that crap off." He said to the other people near the boombox.

"B-but we are a gang and this is what we do." One of them said.

"But you clearly see that we are talking about military topics as I am a Sergeant in the Octoling army.

With a sigh the man turned the boombox off.

"The reason I am here is you're gang has captured some blueprints on how to make armor similar that the Inkling military uses." The male Octoling said.

"And what makes you think we will give them to you?" The man said dropping his cigarette and putting his hand near a single Splat Dualie.

"You don't have to, you will be punished If you don't." He said pressing on a button on a small device and two metal blades popped out.

"A-alright! We will give them to you."

The Octoling walked forward and as soon as he did the man took out his weapon.

He fired 3 shots and the Octoling dodged them with amazing speed.

"I-I was j-just playing." The man said backing up.

The Octoling sliced him across the chest with his weapon and he fell to the ground and exploded into a puddle of ink.

"So, you going to give me the plans, or are you going to fight?" He said walking to the others.

"W-we will!" one said and he pulled out his phone and called someone.

He put the phone down after 2 minutes.

"The boss will be heading over in 30 minutes and he is going to send you the blueprints."

"Good, you could make good soldiers in our military." The Ocotling said slumping against the wall.

"We don't want any involvement unless deals in you're military." One of the gang members with red eyes and red hair said.

"Yeah, you better not or maybe you will get to live at least another 10 years." The Octoling said with a smirk.

"What makes you think that we won't live our full life?" The inkling replied?

"Gangs are gangs. Gangs fight, gangs die." The Octoling said twirling his weapon.

He yawned and fell asleep….


	3. Chapter 3: Lila

SANS POV…

*Entry 1:It's been a day now and the world looks the same as it did before the fall. Yesterday a few soldiers went out and explored. They managed to find a city that looked very much like Tokyo. They sent Sergeant jack to investigate. It seems this city Is inhabited by humanoids with tentacle like hair.*

"So, it seems you've been writing." I heard the familiar voice of Undyne behind me.

"Not really anything else to do." I replied closing my journal.

"Well today is you're lucky day, commander Falcon wants you to help explore the city and find as much information as possible."

"And how do you expect us to not get seen?"

"Well aren't you like some crazy time guardian or something?" Undyne asked.

"I was...but it seems my powers don't work anymore..."

"How is that possible?" Undyne asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hard to explain...I-I'll get out there then." I said walking past undyne.

30 minutes later…

"So what have you found out about this strange city so far Jake?" I asked walking to the camp.

"Well it's pretty similar to Tokyo as you know already. These strange creatures seem to have human tech as I saw many of these creatures using phone like item's and I even saw a helicopter. We need to find out what these things are."

"And how are we going to do that?" I asked and stopped walking.

"Well...we don't exactly know yet. Some suggested killing one of them but we can't just kill a random one of these things." Jake said and continued walking to camp.

"From what you described it seems these things are intelligent life forms."

"Also I took pictures." He said taking out a few photos from his pocket.

The first one was of a jellyfish like creature sitting in a park.

The second one was of a humanoid creature with tentacle like hair listening to music with a phone like item.

The third one was of a plaza and two creatures with the same type of hair were singing.

"Wow...t-that's pretty amazing. Do you have any idea what these creatures might be?" I asked.

"Well, from the different species I saw they all looked like humanoid sea creatures expect for a few. But I can't be certain that's what they really are."

Before I was able to respond the comlink on my armor flashed.

"Sans, Jake you might wanna take a look at this!"Falcon said.

"What is it?"

"We don't exactly know what it is but it looks like one of the creatures in the pictures you took but different."

"Alright were on our way" I said.

15 minutes later…

We arrived at the campsite near the city and was greeted by Spartan.

"So where is it Spartan?" Jake asked.

"It's alive, but it's knocked out cold."

Spartan showed us to a tent where a girl with pink tentacles was fast asleep.

"Where you find her?" I said turning back to Spartan.

"In the middle of the forest west of here. She seemed to be attacked by something." He replied.

"You think we will be able to communicate with it?" I said getting up from the tent.

Before Spartan could say anything Jake answered by question.

"No, I heard them talk in the city they don't speak English. But It seems some know the language."

"Well lets hope that she is one of the few that know English."

"Sans, Jake you're here!" Commander Falcon said.

"Now Spartan has showed you her we need to show you something else we found."

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"Follow me." He said gesturing for us to come.

We went into a large tent where I saw a Salmon like creature in a cage.

"The heck is this?" I asked bending down to take a closer look at it.

"From DNA samples it seems that it is indeed a salmon...but it is evolved." Falcon said opening the cage.

"It could be toxic I don't suggest touching it."I said.

"No it's not actually. It also seems to be friendly towards us." Falcon said picking up the salmon and petting it's head which caused it to purr.

"Jake's father did some tests on it and found out that it evolved from the radiation of the nuclear war."

"Then why isn't it toxic or deadly?" I asked.

"Well it seems that when they fully evolved they started to die from the radiation and they formed an ink like substance in their bodies that made them immune to radiation."

He handed the evolved salmon to Jake and he began to pet it's head and it started to purr.

"This thing is actually pretty friendly even though it doesn't look that cute..." Jake said.

"That's the strange part...when we found that humanoid in the forest it had bite marks on it."

"So?" I asked.

"We believe that she was attacked by these evolved Salmon"

"Then why are they friendly towards us?" I asked taking the Salmon and looking at it.

"The humanoid was probably hostile towards it and it was just trying to protect itself."

? POV…

I woke up in and I seemed to be in some kind of tent. I looked down to where I had got bitten by those Salmon's and instead I found a bandage. I got out of the tent and saw someone with armor talking to someone else with armor on. He turned around when he saw me.

"Are you alright?" They said.

"Y-yeah..I-T's ju- Wait how do you know English?" I said eyeing them.

They looked at each other for a moment then back at me.

"That's a long story..." he said.

A man with a uniform and badges came out of a large tent.

I couldn't tell what race he was because he had a military hat on his head.

"Sir she's awake and she knows English!" One of the armored men said running towards the man in the uniform which I assumed to be their leader.

"Hello Ms, what should we call you?" He asked me.

"I am called Octily. But call me Lila" I said trying to get up but falling.

One of the what I assumed to be solider caught be and helped me on my feet.

My face instantly went a bit red.

"We should probably show you around as you are going to be here for a bit."

2 hours later…

JAKES POV…

After Lila went to sleep we went back into the main tent where the Evolved Salmon was being kept.

"Find out anything?"

"Sadly no..." My dad said.

"So, Dad...do you think things will ever go back to normal?" I asked him sitting on a chair near his desk.

"How could it humans are wiped out."

"I mean if we make peace with these creatures..." I said taking a sip of some water.

"Most likely language barrier might be a problem though." He said opening up his computer.

I sat up said goodbye and me and Sans took a vehicle back to the facility.

LILA'S POV…

"Good you're awake." I heard a female voice say from outside the tent.

I yawned and looked at the person. I stopped at the sight of a strange creature with white fur and floppy ears.

"W-what are you?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"I am a monster the second "ancient race" as you call us.

"Oh didn't know there was another second race..." I said crawling from out of the tent.

"Are you feeling alright child?" She said putting a hand on my head.

"No I-I feel sick." I said.

"You're temperature is high. Let me heal you." She said as a green magic like substance went into my head and made me feel better.

"H-hey! I feel better. What was that?" I asked in amazement.

"It's magic." She said giving me a warm smile.

"W-wow..."

"Let me bring you back to the main facility." She said letting out her hand.

I couldn't help smiling because as her friendliness made me feel so warm and safe.

She took me over to a vehicle that looked like an Inkling military truck but had many color differences.

I got in and it was around a 15 minute drive to this facility that she was talking about.

We rolled up to a black building with several house like structures next to it.

We got out of the vehicle and were greeted with a man in a lab coat and a boy around a year older than me next to him.

"We've been expecting you ." He said shaking her hand.

"Thank you I brought her." She said stepping to the side.

"Hello there Lila I think it is welcome to the H.A.M.R.F follow me." He said.

"Go on." Toriel said smiling at me.

We went into a room with a bed and a bunch of equipment on a shelf next to it.

"Now I know you just got here but we are going to need a sample of you're blood as we don't know what your kind is." He said getting a strange tool.\

"What's blood?" I said cocking my head.

"Oh that's right you're not human. Whatever substance that you have flowing through you're body."

"We have ink if that's what you're talking about." I said giving my arm out.

He took the tool and put it on my arm. It took a small amount of ink from my body into a tube.

"Now you stay here as I do some tests." he said walking out of the room.

"Oh, and my son is coming in to ask you questions so you won't be bored." He said giving me a friendly smile.

I waited around for around 5 minutes when the door opened and the same boy I saw from outside walked in the room.

"Hello Lila, I am Jake Sochi." He said smiling.

He pulled up a chair with a notepad and asked me a few questions.

"Now I need to ask you a few questions." He said opening his notepad.

"First, what is your race called?"

"Octarians, but my breed are called octolings."

He began to write that down until he asked me something else.

"What were you doing in the woods?"

"Before I answer that question, how is you're kind still alive?" I asked.

"200 of us were cryogenic frozen for 12,000 years."

"Oh well that explains a lot, now continue asking me." I said laying down in the bed.

"How do some of you're kind know English?"

I looked at him and then gave him a smirk y smile.

"Well some of us are very interested in you're kind and want to know as much as possible. So some us start looking at pictures of artifacts online and studied them. My kind is kind of forced underground so we don't have internet but I've been to places where my kind has found fossils and studied them. I found a lot of old newspapers, books and signs. I was able to learn some a lot of English from these artifacts."

"You must be very smart." He said and wrote that down with a smile forming on his face.

"Alright, now about you're hair. What is it?"

"Hair?" I asked.

"Or whatever you call that's on you're head."

"They are tentacle's." I said putting a hand on one of my long tentacles.

He wrote that down then walked out of the room and then came back.

"Where did you go?"

"I got the results from the ink tests." He said sitting back down.

"It seems like you are other sea creatures also evolved and not just salmons."

I smile quickly faded and instead replaced with a look of worry.

"Y-you took a salmon?"

"They are harmless not sure what the problem is." He said slouching back in his chair.

"Those things killed my entire squad!" I said.

He quickly got up from his slouching position and got out his notepad.

"Tell me about what these salmons can do and what happened."

"First of all, I am an Octarian solider so that's why I said  
"squad".

"Tell me more." He said writing down what I said.

"Those things are capable of SO many things. I heard once that a group of salmons invaded a suburban Inkling town and was able to kill almost everyone."

"What happened after that?" He asked.

"I heard that the town is now a Salmon base or something along the lines of that."

He didn't say anything he just wrote it down.

"So I saw on a mission to setup camp in the forest where an Octarian base was going to be made. But what we didn't know is that Salmon's were feasting on some bodies of dead Inkling soliders. A-and when we went there...Octisa was the first to die." My eyes started to fill with tears.

"We tried to fight them off but they we couldn't. Octiloma and me were the only ones left when she threw the grenade which killed the salmon but knocked us out." I was balling now.

He got up and put his hand on my hand.

"I-I'm sorry he said." He said rubbing my head. I started to purr.

"You like that?"

I didn't say anything I just started to get comfortable.

He started to smile and go back in the seat.

"I would like to rub you're head more as it seems to make you happy but I need to know more."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and continued.

"These Salmon's take over different places and lay eggs there in hope to raise there population."

He began to write that down.

"That's all I need to know for now." He said.

He got up from his chair and sat on the edge of the bed and began to rub my head again.

"I'm sorry this happened to you.

THIRD PERSON POV…

 **In the Octarian base on the originally .**

"Octavio I have good news and bad news." Dark, commander of Noble team said.

"Start with the good news my son." Octavio said.

"We have the blueprints."

"Good, that's my son!" Octavio said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"And the bad news is Oclila and Ocliomla are missing."

Octavio's face went from happy to sad.

"My son...find you're sisters." Octavio said turning around.

"But we don't know where they are!"

"They couldn't have gone far…."


	4. Chapter 4: New agents

MOSKI POV 4 days after humanity's awakening…

"Yo Greso pass the Rainmaker!" Tekashi said as he saw Greso was pinned down by two enemy's.

Greso threw the rainmaker just as he got splatted and Tekashi caught it.

I was able to splat an enemy that was trying to intercept Tekashi.

"Nice one Moksi!" Niman said over the communicator.

Tekashi was able to take out an enemy with the rainmaker that was at the Rainmaker placement tower (I don't know what it's called) and we won the game.

"Nice one Tekashi!" I said giving him a high five.

"Should we call it a day for Turf Wars?" Niman asked as he bent over to tie his shoes.

"Yeah lets get some food." Greso said.

5 minutes later…

"So you heard the reports Niman?"

"No I haven't Moski. What are they about?"

"There was a strange creature that was sneaking around Inkoplios a few days ago. Some people are saying that it's a new breed of Octarian but I don't know." I said.

"Lets hope it's not a new breed of Octarian." Niman said after taking another bite of his food.

"Anyone up for some Grizzco work?" Greso said getting up from his chair.

"We called it day for that stuff Greso." I said glaring at him.

"Fine..." He said with slight anger in his voice.

I went to throw my finished food away when I spotted something out of the corner of my eye.

It was a women in a strange outfit with an umbrella.

As soon as she saw that I saw her she went back into the grate.

"Hey guys did you see that?"

"See what?" Niman asked.

I saw a women pop from that grate.

"Well why not check it out?" Tekashi said.

"Don't you think that's like not the smartest idea?" Niman said.

"What do you think is gonna be down there a gang?" Tekashi said laughing.

"He has a point!" Greso said.

We walked over to the grate where I saw that women.

"So you two want to go in?" I asked.

"Why not?" Tekashi said.

"Listen-" but before Niman could say anything they both hopped into the grate.

"Ugh...well I guess were going to half to follow go after them Moski" He said turning into his squid form and going down the grate.

When I came out of the other side I was in some sort of floating island with a shack and the women from before standing there.

"Who are you?" Tekashi asked.

"I knew when I saw you in the square you 4 are the one." She said putting the umbrella down next to the shack.

"Excuse me what?" Niman asked.

"The Octarians. As you know 4 days ago a strange creature was spotted sneaking in Inkoplois."

"So?" I said.

"I believe that because of the recent Octarian attacks on Area 72 near the Calamari County region that the Octarians have made a new Octarian Military breed has escaped the Octarians which I will explain why later.. There is a small settlement if you could call it that just 5 miles south of Inkoplois that I saw this creature come through when I was on a mission to stop a battalion of Salmons that were trying to take over Pearl harbor. "

"And you want us to deal with it?" Niman said starting to get angry.

"Listen to me. I've seen you're skills in Turf Wars we need new agents!" She exclaimed.

"I know you are just kids trying to have fun so I won't force you." She said picking up her umbrella and putting it over her solider.

Niman thought for a second then replied.

"I love my city and I will never let it fall… I-I accept."

We all looked at him with a state of shock then replied in unison "Yes"

"Listen you guys don't have to do this I can do this alone."

"If you're thinking I'm just gonna let you take on Octarian's just because your in the top 1,000 turf war players ever then you are thinking wrong." I said.

He sighed then his expression changed from serious to worried.

"A-alright but I-if anything happens you are all done." He said.

We nodded.

"Alright Lady so what do you want us to do?" Greso asked.

"I'll explain first you're going to need you're Hero suits."

She pointed to the shack.

We each took turns going into the shack and getting on the Hero Suits.

"You are now agent 9,10 and 11." She said.

"Can we just get to the point?" I said getting annoyed.

"Now I don't want you to kill these creatures as we don't know how strong they are. I saw them take an Octoling solider in the forest and I want you to retrieve her."

"What why?" We all said in unison.

"Now if you retrieve her we can gain her trust and she should know a lot about this rouge Octarian breed." She said.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"In 2 hours."

3 hours later…

We were in the forest and we had the base insight and Greso was looking for an entrance.

"Niman..I-I'm kind of scared." I said.

He saw that I did really look scared and he started to rub the back of my neck and I started to purr.

"It's alright that your scared I'll protect you." He said pulling me into a hug.

We sat there for about a minute as he rubbed the back of my neck.

"Sorry to break it to you but we are on a mission and this is no time for you two to be bonding right now." He said looking through the scope of his Splatterscope.

"Look Tekashi, she's scared I'm just trying to make her feel better." 

Tekashi rolled his eyes and continued to look down the scope of his Splatterscope.

"I think I see an entrance gimme that." Greso said taking the Splatterscope from Tekashi's hand.

"Yeah that's an entrance from the roof." Greso said giving Tekashi back the Splatterscope.

We sneaked over to a wall and looked up at the roof.

"Lets ink up the wall!" Niman said pulling out his Hero Shot.

"That's not gonna work. This wall is ink proof I can tell." Tekashi said shooting the wall to show the rest of us."

We looked around a bit for a way up.

"It seems are suits have grappling hooks built into them. Man we really should have looked at these things features..." Greso said pressing a button and grappling to the roof.

The rest of us did the same.

In front of us was a hatch that leaded inside the building.

Tekashi opened it and inside was a small room with weapons that looked like ink weapons put had no tank on the gun and were black.

"What are these?" Niman said picking one of them up.

"Well looks like Nimy got himself a toy." I said smiling.

"When did you come up with that one?" Niman asked.

"Right now!" My smile getting even wider.

Niman tried firing it at the wall but no ink came out.

"Ugh it's jammed."

"No that's not it." I said walking over to him.

I took the weapon from his handed and pointed to a hole on the handle of the gun.

"It's not jammed. There is a hole in it." I said.

I looked around the room and saw a rack with straight phone like objects.

"It fits perfectly!" I said.

Niman tried firing it at the wall but instead a loud bang and a strange object was fired at the wall.

My ears were ringing.

When I could hear again I heard someone pounding at the door.

I heard the man speaking in a language I never heard before.

Instead of running away we decided to hide in a locker filled with weapons.

I heard the door burst open.

They walked around the room and then walked out.

"H-how did they not find us?" Niman said.

"They probably thought that one of the weapons malfunctioned." I responded.

"What are these things." Niman said staring down at the weapon in his hand.

He dropped it and took out his Hero Shot.

We went over to the door and realized that we were stuck.

"We need a key card it seems." I said.

"Well there is always the ventilation shaft." Niman said smiling at me.

I smirked at started to scratched his tentacle then walked to the ventilation shaft.

He purred then snapped out of it.

"H-hey what was that for." He blushed.

"Yeah we can fit." I said opening the shaft up.

Crawled around in it for a few minutes till we found and exit and dropped down into a lab by the looks of things. The door opened and a strange creature with orange skin and a lab coat walked in.

AUTHORS NOTES: **Sorry I haven't been updating that much. I realized 1 chapter a day won't work so I decided to do at least 2 chapters a week**


	5. Chapter 5: The truth about Dark?

NIMANS POV…

The door opened and a strange orange dinosuar like creature stepped in. As soon as it saw us it dropped the stack on papers it was holding. It looked frighted and it was about to pull the alarm when Moski went over to the stack of papers and picked them up for it.

"Moski, what the hell are you doing?" Greso snapped.

"Calm down I'm doing this so it doesn't pull the alarm. Besides, it doesn't look that violent."Moski said handing the papers to the creature."

The creature took the stack of papers hesitantly than said something in that strange language which I assumed was "thank you".

It looked confused on what to do next.

We decided we can't communicate with them so we took out a picture of the Octoling we were trying to rescue. It put on a pair of glasses and looked at the photo.

It nodded several times then went over to a desk and picked up an earbud like device and turned it on.

"H-hello?" It said.

"How do you know our language?" Tekashi asked.

"It's a communicator. I made it when we came across more of your kind that didn't speak our language" It replied.

"I'm assuming your a scientist?" I asked.

"Yes I used to be the Royal Scientist in the underground which I will fill you in later. So you are trying to rescue Lila?"

"Yes, now it's not considered rescuing as it seems you are friendly."

15 minutes later…

The creature told us her name was Alphys and she informed the others about that we were here.

We sat at a table and were given a meal with spaghetti and meatballs on it. Though they looked slightly bigger then normal.

A scientist came into the room but looked very different that Alphys. He was much taller a little taller than the average adult male inkling size. He looked much like an inkling put had a strange brown tiny tentacle like objects on his head.

Alphys gave him a communicator and he sat down at the table.

"Greetings Inklings." The man sad.

"Wait you know our race?!" I said over a mouthful of spaghetti."

"Lila told us. Alright we are going to explain everything to you starting at what race we are. We are humans or what your kind might call us "The Elder Race" we almost went extinct due to rising sea levels but we were able to create Cryopods that were able to freeze us for 12,000 years."

All of our eyes were wide and I was eager to here more.

"You might have seen other types of creatures as you were walking down the halls of this building which is one of many. There race was never given a proper name so they were referred to as 'monsters'. A long time ago before we almost died out 'monsters' and us coexisted together in peace. The monsters used there magic to help build a civilization and we used are strong determination to help defend civilization. Everything was fine until September 11th 2001. It was horrific day almost 3,000 civilians died that day. Long story short a terrorist group hijacked two planes and drove them straight into the largest buildings in Manhattan New York. During that day many monsters accidentally absorbed human souls and turned into uncontrollable beats that wreaked even more destruction across the city. This was there plan. They planned to get us scared of the monsters and that's what happened.

We locked away the monsters underground with a barrier that could only be destroyed with 7 human souls. One day, a human by the name of Frisk fell down and somehow was able to break the barrier. The monsters were free and we all lived in peace...until March 24th 2067….that day North Korea declared war on The United States. They made a stupid decision which led to the destruction of human society as we know it. It turns out the president of North Korea was drunk and told his men to launch two nukes on the North and South Pole. We lost many major cites and lost a few states but it wasn't enough to end the world. 1 year later Sharks somehow evolved extremely and were able to go on land. They had extreme abilities and there was millions of them. As the sea levels began to rise even more than before more Land Sharks were made by the radiation and were able to almost wipe us out...and that leads here.

We didn't say anything throughout this explanation we just listened.

"So that explains why it's dangerous to go out in the wild.." Moski quietly said.

"I'm afraid so. There were other creatures that evolved early on that almost helped in our almost extinction. If I may ask, how powerful our Land Sharks and other wildlife now?"

"Pretty strong. Land Sharks don't have the abilities that you mentioned but are still a threat. They are mostly found in forests and they live peacefully there but it is dangerous to step foot in a forest let alone the wild." I explained.

"What places other than the forests are these Land Sharks normally found?" He said writing stuff in a notebook.

"Rivers, polluted bodies of water, oceans, and small amounts are sometimes in open plains."

The scientist took a second to think before writing that in his notebook.

"So the world beyond that city is not as post-apocalyptic as we thought?"

"It is sorta like that but there are suburbin towns and things outside of Inkoplolis. Although not as many as your kind because it takes a lot for the government to control wild locations and money but there are some towns on the planet." Moski said.

"Can you name some major cites that you have?" The scientist asked looking eager for an answer.

"Actually...Inkoplolis is the only city ever. It was the place were society first started. It would take to much resources and money for another large city."

He wrote everything we said down in his notebook.

"Alright that's enough for today. I don't assume you want to try to go back to Inkoplosis at 12:00 PM so you guys can stay here for the night." The scientist said getting up from the chair.

He showed us to a room with two bunk beds. Me and Moski took one bunk and Greso and Tekashi took the other.

"Well that was certainly interesting." Greso said.

"Yeah, I can't believe that we just found the survivors of The Elder Race!" Moski exclaimed.

Within seconds I was fast asleep…

6:32 AM DARK'S POV…

I woke up to the familiar sight of my best friend Lillian or her military name 'Octillan'

"Good morning Dark!" She said with a warm smile.

A smile formed on my face for the first time in a few weeks a got up to hug her.

"I thought you died out there!"

"That's what I'm best at, not dying!"

I snickered a little.

"I got the blueprints."

"That should really reduce the amount of casualties!" She said jumping up and down.

When it comes to my job and the Inklings I can be pretty rough, but when it comes down to something like this I'm pretty nice.

"So I was thinking...do you wanna come to Octroplois for dinner?" Lillian asked me with a smile.

"Sure I have a few days two practice before going on that mission so dinner in Octropolis shouldn't hurt."

She squealed like she normally does when she gets excited.

Me and Lillian have known each other since the day we were born. We were born in the same hospital and our parents have known each other for over 20 years.

We have been friends even up to the point where we were forced into the military.

One day I vow to kill my father for doing this to my brothers and sisters. But, not until our kind gets revenge on the Inklings.

Straight after that I will kill my father and release any that don't want to be in the military and be our military leader. To be honest...I don't want Inklings to suffer the same fate as us. I want to kill there government. I've been on missions that involved me going to Inkoplosis and I've seen that not every Inkling is horrible. It's mainly the government, those people made us end up here with almost no way of getting electricity and having to steal Zapfishes for power. Once the evil side of the government is killed I will arrange a peace treaty and have my father killed.

"Meet me and 7:00 PM!" Lillian said giving me a tight hug before walking off with her friends to train.

9:00 AM…

I was in the training station training my squad 'Noble Team' as we normally did.

"I'm starting to think we actually have a chance at killing your father!" Necrus said.

"Yeah, we are getting much better!" Munchimen said.

MARIE'S POV…

"Holy carp..." I stepped back from the cliff I was spying from.

I was spying at an Octarian base and just so happen to come across Dark's Noble Team training.

I overheard them talking about trying to kill Dark's father, DJ Octavio.

"But why..." I thought to myself. I knew something was up. From what I've seen the Octarains praise him or so I thought. I couldn't jump down there and ask them because I wasn't certain what I was thinking was true but I couldn't do nothing. "Gramps." I said through my agent headset.

"Yes Marie?" Cap'n Cuttlefish asked.

"I have been spying on Dark's Noble Team for a few hours and heard them talking about a plan to kill Dark's father, DJ Octavio. I don't know why...but I feel like for some reason the Octarian's are trying to gain freedom from him...a-and possibly make peace."

"Actually...that could be the case...b-but we can't take any chances. For all we know the Octarians feel that Octavio's plan's are horrible and with 4 battles lost they can't trust him as their leader and decided to put him down." He said.

"So what do you plan on doing?" I asked taking a look back to see if Noble Team was still there.

"I say we capture one of them. I say capture Dark as he probably has the most information on there plan which we will need to know."

"And if it turns out that what you were saying was true?" I asked pulling out my binoculars.

"Then we hand him over to the police."


	6. Chapter 6: Agent 2's Mission

MARIE'S POV…

I continued to watch them. Didn't hear much important exepct them rambling on about their plan to assassinate Octavio.

"When should I capture him?" I asked getting a bit annoyed of waiting around.

"Actually...now. Remember once you have him retrained flick his left ear to cause him to turn into an octopus." Cap'n Cuttle Fish said.

I got out my charger which was filled with Ink that would knock someone unconscious instead of splatting them.

I took out the scope from in my bag and firmly attached it onto my charger.

I looked around with the scope to see who I should fire at first.

I decided to shoot Dark first because if he gets knocked unconscious the others will try to help him making it an easy shot for me.

Dark took a break from training and sat down at a bench.

He was about to take something out of his pocket but I took the shot.

He clutched his neck for a few seconds before collapsing on the ground.

"What the hell?" One of the team members said before looking up to find me.

The others went over to see if he was okay.

The team member pulled out a strange black looking weapon and aimed it at me.

I didn't move back because it would not hit me from that far.

To my surprise instead of a bunch of ink there was a loud bang and a millisecond later I felt a large pain in my right shoulder. I screamed in pain and fell of the small cliff I was on.

"Shit, what the hell Mikashi why'd you use that?!" One of the other team members snapped.

"W-well she attacked our commander!" He yelled in defense.

"But how do you think we are going to make peace with the Inklings after you did that?!"

She didn't really say anything.

I hit the ground hard on my back.

2 team members walked up to where I had fallen on my back.

"W-what do you do?!" Mikashi (or so the other called her) asked?

"I-I don't know-w...we can't leave the commander like this."

"Well my theory was true." They were surprised that I was conscious.

"Yes, I was watching you this whole time. You are planning to kill Octavio. Don't worry about my arm. For now lets just act like I captured him and this whole thing didn't happen. He will tell us about your intentions anyways. Here take this to keep in contact with me. The guards are going to hear what ever that thing was and you might get caught."I got up went over to Dark, flicked his right ear, took him and Squid Jumped back to the kettle.

When I arrived at Octo Canyon I almost dropped him.

"M-misson accomplished." I said over heavy breathing.

"Marie what happened to your arm?" Cap'n Cuttle Fish rushed over to me.

"I-I don't know. I was hit by some new kind of Octarian weapon I assume. Anyways my theory was true. A lot of Octarians want peace but Octavio is the only thing standing against that." I explained.

"Then why'd you bring him here?"

"I already hit him with the inkolister ink so I had to act like I captured him."

he walked over to the shack and came out with some Crabby Cakes.

I was exhausted but decided to eat.

"So I gave one of the Octarians my extra comlink so we could stay in contact. I will explain more in the morning. We gotta help them to kill Octavio though.."

Cap'n CuttleFish let me sleep in his shack for tonight and tended my wound. After that we went back outside and slept in his chair.

SANS POV…

"Were already seeing more of these things already it seems..." I said staring out at the window of the main building.

 **Word spreads fast around here…**

That was my 'sister'. Long story short...she is my dead adopted sister that when she died when we were young got a small piece of her small into my soul which allows her to live in my body but have no control over it. She only can see what I see and talk in my head to me. She can go into a humanoid form for a small amount of time if she pleases, but doesn't do it often.

"Yeah, I guess because we are so close to Inkopolis."

 **Don't be surprised if in a weeks time the whole world knows about us**

"I won't, trust me."

"SANS WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" The familiar voice of Papyrus said behind me.

"I talk to myself...you know I do it all the time." I said turning around.

"Oh..I FORGOT!" He said proudly and walked out of my room.

 **Papyrus...is an interesting person.**

"You have to admit, he is supa cool."

 **The world is a very interesting place now. Seems like a lot of the remaining land is still 'post-apocalyptic' if you want to call it that**

"According to that girl it is. But it seems the rest of the world is normal. I sort of wish we could all live in Inkopolis."

 **With more people finding out about us there is a high chance in the near future you all might live in Inkopolis**

"WAVE 4 DINNER ! ANYONE BETWEEN HALLS 7 THROUGH 12 CAN GO AND EAT BREAKFAST IN THIS HOUR" I heard on the loud speakers.

"Sorry about that. But, gotta eat!"

 **Where does the food go when you eat it?**

"Why would I tell you, it's a secret!" I smiled.

Even though she wasn't visible I somehow felt her smile at me.

I got to the dinning hall and I was surprised to see that we were having Hamburgers.

The cafe lady saw that I was surprised and explained to me.

"For the time being we are going to give out anything with cow meat once a month as long as we are like this. A lone small town with a couple hundred people in it."

Dinner was very enjoyable due to the fact that we were having meat for the first time in...well 12,000 years.

1 hour later… 9:42 PM

 **Do you want me to come out?**

"Why?"

 **Even when you go to sleep early you never seem to fall asleep to around 2. At least you'll have me as company**

"You're always here."

 **You know...I'll be just a little closer**

She turned into her humanoid form and unfortunately landed straight onto my head.

"OW!" I yelped.

"Did you really have to come on my head?" I asked rubbing my head.

In her humanoid form is who she was. Her name was Red. I've known her before my parents adopted her. He is a hybrid human/monster. She was the prettiest monsters in the underground before...well I'd rather not talk about it.

She just stood there sitting with that god awful smirk that she gave me when she did something like that.

"S-so why are you out here again?" I asked.

"Didn't I tell you? Don't want you to be bored all night."

She went next to me and snuggled in my right arm which is what she did when we were younger.

She does that because she knows it's the most sensitive place on my body.

"So when's the last time this has happened to you?" she asked.

"12,008 years or something like that."

She giggled quietly after I said that.

I hugged her tightly.

"You shouldn't come out for me..."

"The hell else am I gonna come out for?"

I have to admit, she did a good job at making a point.

"Just relax, it's not a big deal for me to come out here for a few hours to stay with you."

"FEW HOURS" I almost screamed but she covered my mouth.

"Relax, I can go for 12 hours."

She slowly let go of my mouth.

For hours we just talked about random stuff but it was still pretty awkward how she was acting around me.

5:43 AM

"Shouldn't you go back now?" I asked.

"Shut up I'm fine."

She snuggled into my arm again.

"Listen...I know we are supposed to me siblings and I'm...dead. But, I don't care that I'm your adopted sister I love you..."

My eyes were wide with shock.

"I...I" My words were silence when she kissed me.

I didn't try to pull away I just closed my eyes and enjoyed it.

"T-this wouldn't work...y-you're dead..."

"I know. But I still needed to tell you. Plus, I wouldn't date you. I'm dead and I'm not related to you, I am adopted."

"You don't need to make fun of the fact that your adopted..."

"Making fun of?" She just laughed.

"Your a funny guy Sans..."

MARIE'S POV…

"Good, your awake!" Cap'n CuttleFish said/

"H-how where?" Dark said looking around.

"You have been captured by Agent 2 of the legendary Squid Beak Splatoon!" CuttleFish pointed out.

I rolled my eyes in response.

"We aren't here to hurt you. We just want to ask a few questions."I said

He looked more terrified if anything. Something I didn't expect.

"While spying on you I found out a few things about your intentions. I need you to tell me your whole plan about killing Octavio."

"W-well, we don't really don't have a plan. We are going to kill Octavio and then somehow...create peace with your kind." He said shaking in his chair a bit.

"See Gramps? Told ya!" I said smiling.

"Why do you always have to prove me wrong?" He said.

"Now, why do you want to make peace with us?" I asked.

"Almost none of us want to be a solider. We are chosen at the age 14 to become a solider whenever we liked it or not. We all want to kill Octavio and put a stop to all this."

It took me a moment to processes what he just said.

"And actually, I think I have a plan."

AUTHORS NOTES: Sorry I all end these chapters in cliffhangers. If your wondering how the relation between Sans and 'Red' will work you will have to see :). I'm not gonna spoil it. The reason chapters are normally above 2,000 words is because I normally less than 2 hours to work on a chapter week day or not.


	7. Chapter 7:Meet Dark!

MARIE'S POV…

You do? I asked.

"Yeah, it should work."Dark replied.

"Alright then, we are right here so tell us." I said impatiently.

"Octavio has an office on the north side of our main base. This office is guarded by two elite male Octolings that I happened to know myself." He said while grinning.

"Continue." I said.

"They want out just as most of us do. The thing is their weapons are loaded with water instead of ink. If will tell them to kill Octavio, pretty simple."

"Didn't think it would be that easy." Cap'n CuttleFish said scratching his chin.

"Well, were lucky to have the Elite Guards, and almost everyone else on our side."Dark said.

"It can't just be that easy." I said.

"No, it is. When the time is right they bust open the door to the office and melt him down!" Dark exclaimed.

Me and Cap'n CuttleFish looked at each other than back at Dark.

I didn't trust him quite yet.

"Actually...I lied, it's not that simple." Dark said shaking in his chair.

"Now you tell us..." I sighed.

"If Octavio dies then an Octobot army which would go out of control and destroy everything in it's path including the Octarian society would be released. Since Inkopolis is so close it would go there and destroy it." Dark explained.

"So bucko, how do we stop this "army"." Cap'n Cuttle Fish asked.

"Well first we have to shut down the Octobot army before the guards kill Octavio. Unfortunately...it's heavily guarded by people that actually care about Octavio so that's a problem."

"Can't I just snipe the guards." I asked.

He sighed and continued.

"A few days ago I paid a gang a lot of money for them to give us blueprints for Inkling type armor that they stole. We have only been able to create about a hundred so they are given to people guarding something like the Octobot army or just High Ranking personal."

"So what do ya say we do about this bucko?" Cap'n Cuttle Fish asked.

"Well, the only way I know of that we might be able to kill someone with this armor on is if they are in Squid form, or in this case Octopus form. Although I think that if we target the small little diamond that opens when they use augmented reality then we might be able to take them out." Dark explained.

"Alright I trust you." I said taking out a knife from my pocket and cutting the ropes that he was tided up in.

I put my hand on my charger just in case he tried anything.

"So what now?" Dark asked.

"You are now an undercover Agent of the Squid Beak Splatoon!" Cap'n CuttleFish exclaimed proudly.

"Eh...I'm only trying to free my people I-I don't know a-about being an Agent." He said uncomfortably.

"It's alright Gramps if he doesn't want to be an Agent he doesn't have to." I said.

"Well I guess your right." Cap'n CuttleFish said hanging his head down.

"Anyways, it's getting dark out and we have all had a long day. I say we get some rest."

30 minutes later…

Cap'n CuttleFish gave Dark mattress for him to sleep in, and I got Gramps bed and he took his beloved chair outside.

"So, how is it back at home apart from Octavio and all these horrible leaders." I asked as I was making the bed.

"It's alright to be honest. I have friends surprisingly. It still embarrasses me to see my best friend which is 2 years younger than me is my commander." He said.

I giggled a bit.

I could see his face getting red.

"Well that must suck." I said.

"It does, but she doesn't act like a mean viscous commander."

"How did she become a commander anyways?"

"The only reason is because she is the daughter of the general." Dark said blowing up the mattress.

"I'm glad she is to be honest. I don't know where she would be without that rank."

"Is she just a friend to you?" I asked.

"I get this question a lot. Yes she's just a friend." Dark said looking obviously annoyed.

"What about you how's it like back in Inkopolis?" Dark asked.

"It's good, kinda tough when you're one of the most popular pop stars in the city." I said.

"Oh, seems like I met someone famous." He said sarcastically.

I just smiled.

"Sooo what rank are you in your awful military?" I asked.

"Sergeant. Even though I have my own squad..."

"Now that's even more embarrassing." I laughed.

He yawned pretty loudly and laid down on the Blow Out Mattress.

"Goodnight." I said smiling at him.

I saw him blush a deep red which made me smile even more.

The next day…

I woke up and saw Dark looking out the window.

"Inkopolis. That's Inkopolis in the distance." Dark said pointing.

"Yeah, it is. Isn't it beautiful?"

"I want to go there someday..." Dark said sighing.

"You will, what makes you think that your race won't after Octavio is gone?" I said sitting next to him.

"It's just I feel that we are going to be treated poorly and moved to a poor part of the city or a cheap town."

"Your not, trust me. The government is going to give you the best possible care they can. You have nothing to worry about." I said smiling at him.

"And how do you know that?" He asked.

"8 years ago, Shellfish used to be a species that lived in the forest with low population numbers and were hardly surviving. When we saw them they were a threat to us. But we gained there trust and they are now citizens of Inkopolis. Do not think your race is any different." I said giving him a hug.

I could feel him blushing hard.

"Everything is going to be fine…" I said stroking his tentacles hoping that was his soul spot, and with my luck, it was.

He began to purr like Callie did when she got her soulspot rubbed.

"Before all of this I need to go back and get my sister." He said.

"Your sister?"

MOSKI POV…

"So, your going to tell you're government about us?" Jake (that's what I at least think he's called) said.

"Well, just like those ShellFish from years ago, I think you guys have a place in Inkoplolis." Niman said.

"Wait, ShellFish?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, 8 years ago it was reported to have been wild ShellFish with low population numbers roaming the forests. They barley had any food and were hardly surviving. 3 years after that they were moved into Inkopolis and now stand has the latest creature in society." Greso said.

"And you guys aren't really that different that us if you think about it." Tekashi said.

"And we could really learn stuff from you." I said.

Moments later the glass shattered and Jake was hit in the arm with glass which caused some red ink like liquid to spew out.

"AH!" He screamed.

We looked to see who the intruder was and was surprised to see Dark.

"No...i-it can't be!"


	8. Chapter 8: A stalker

NOTES: Things are starting to get complicated now! I can't wait to show off the rest of this story. Hopefully you all enjoy! Also if you are wondering why there are two Lila's they are Lila 2 (Dark's commander) is just a nickname and her real name Is Lillian.

NIMANS POV….

"Holy carp!" I said as Dark jumped through the window shattering the glass. Some of it hit Jake causing his arm to spew out a red ink like substance.

"W-what the hell is he doing here?!" Moski asked.

"Oh nothing, just trying to rescue my sister that you pieces of shit took from me!" He exclaimed.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me government scum." He said and threw a knife like object at me.

It hit me and I fell down in pain.

"AGHHH!" I screamed in pain.

He beat down Geso Tekashi and Moski and he walked out of the door.

He walked back into the room about 2 seconds later.

The human soldiers walked into the room and Dark took a swing with his knife like object and surprising was able to wound a fully armored solider. The solider took a few shots with his weapon and was able to hit Dark in the hand.

He screamed in pain.

"N-no...it can't be!" He exclaimed.

He was breathing heavy now as the soldiers aimed their weapons at him.

I guess he realized he wouldn't be able to fight them so he fled out the window.

DARK POV….

"Holy shit the rumors were true!" I exclaimed when I got back to base.

"What rumors?" Lillian, my commanding officer, and best friend asked me.

"T-the humans...they live."

Her eyes widened for a few seconds but she was brought back to reality to her phone buzzing.

She took her phone out of her pocket then answered it.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Hello Lila, this is Marie, or the Squid Sisters as your boyfriend told me you know us."

We both blushed a little at that.

"I-I'm not his boyfriend...and OMG MARIE!" She had trouble keeping her balance and I had to help her.

"I-I'm sorry it's just I'M A BIG FAN!" She squealed.

"H-how do you know Dark, and how did you get my number?" Lillian asked.

"Well you know how Dark was captured and he escaped?"

"Yes, I know."

"Well...I captured him and found out about your 'plan' if you can call it that." Marie explained.

"Oh...that makes sense." Lillian said looking at me.

"Do you work with the military?" Lillian asked.

"No, I'm part of a group called the Squid Beak Splatoon which is the agents that have sorta ruined your day." Lillian rolled her eyes at that.

"Just calling so we know each other. I don't have time but I will call you sometime tomorrow. Make sure everyone in this 'plan' knows about this." Marie said hanging up.

"You didn't tell me about that." She said in a bit of an angrily tone.

"I-I wasn't thinking about it at that moment. I was more focused on the fact that humans are not extinct."

"I forgive you..."

We walked out of her office and I walked her back to her dorm.

"G'night Lillian." I said.

She gave me a warm smile than hugged me.

"I-is something wrong?" I asked hugging her back.

"Nothing just giving you a good night hug." She said smiling.

"W-well I should get going, gotta give my report." I said.

"Yeah I'll see ya tomorrow Darky."

I blushed when she said that. I say I hate when she says that but I honestly don't.

…

2067 A.D

"I'M HIT!"

"GET DOWN GET DOWN!"

Across the once New York City. Gunshots can be from miles as a bandit war wages in the streets.

"JAKE CATCH!" A solider yelled to Jake and threw him an LMG.

"Oh this is gonna be fun!" He said jumping over a fence and gunning down several bandits.

A chopper came an hour later and picked up the remaining troops that were still alive.

"Alright, good job at clearing out the bandits but we are going to need to start the freezing process back at the H.A.M.R.F." A solider said in the chopper.

"W-what why?" Jake asked.

"The stasis pods are running out of energy and the only way to power it is to activate them so we need to get in those pods."

…

Jake's POV.

I woke up and went to the cafe to eat breakfast. After that I went to where they were keeping Lila. It's only been a few days but we are already really close.

I opened the door and saw her staring out the window.

"What's wrong?" I asked her she seemed concerned about something.

"How do they refill those weapons?" She asked.

"Oh well its simple actually. Those weapons are filled with small objects called bullet. They are fired at such an immense speed that it can cut right threw a mans body. They are held in a cartridge called a magazine which is put into the weapon. When they run out of bullet they take out the magazine and put in another one." She seemed confused but she nodded.

"It's so peaceful..." She said staring out the window.

I smiled "With humanity's absence It makes sense." I said.

She looked at me with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We…were not peaceful creatures at all. We were constantly in wars and are machines hurt the environment. The Inklings are very much peaceful and I'm glad that they are."

"You're peaceful." She smiled.

"W-well not all of us were ruthless but I'm not an angel." I said.

"Actually you are. You've been nothing but kind to me. Without you I don't know how I would feel here." She said.

Those words made me feel something that I haven't felt in years. I gave her a big smile.

"Thank you..."

She responded by giving you a big hug.

I was a little shocked by this but hugged her back.

"Jake you are needed in Sector 4." I heard on the loud speaker.

I sighed "S-sorry, I gotta go..." I said.

"it's fine, I understand!."

I couldn't stop smiling until I got into Sector 4.

"There you are."I heard commander Felix say.

"What do you need me for?" I asked.

"I need you to do a perimeter check around the building. I think someone is watching us.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"There have been many reports seeing shadows moving near the building and rattling trees, random noises." he said.

"What do you think it is?" I asked.

"It might be that intruder we had yesterday. If you find him or...it, capture it."

"Yes sir.."


	9. Chapter 9:Asgore's secret

6 Days after humanity's awakening

Moski's POV.

It's almost been a week and I've met a cute guy and my 2 new best friend. Became secret agents and discovered the survivors on an agent civilization. And now I'm now it's my first day of squid academy.

8:20 AM.

"Hello students, I am Mrs'squidpendiz and I'm your homeroom teacher!" She smiled at us.

I was rather excited for some reason and could tell no one else in the class was.

"You will have Social Studies withme for 3rd period as well."

"Now before the bell rings I am going to explain what you will be learning in this school." She got up from her chair.

"Now most of you just turned 14 or are turning 15 and is your first year in this school. This is no regular old school like you had before you turned 14. This school will take ¼ out of the school day to focus on a big part of our culture. Turf wars!" Everyone got excited after she said that.

"You will have so many opportunity's to enter some of our teams, become better and just have a better experience with Turf Wars. Now this is a school and basic learning is in here to."

"Any questions?" 5 people raised their hands.

"You...S-sokui is it?" She asked.

"Yes that's me! Will we get to learn about history!"

I got a little nervous as I remember her stopping me in my first Turf War all of a sudden.

"In Social Studies we will learn about many historical events including the Great Turf War!" She exclaimed

Everybody got curios and started asking questions.

Niman saw the nervous look on my face and tapped me on the arm.

"She's not gonna do anything to you. S-she just likes to show her affection towards people during Turf War..." Niman said with a sarcastic tone.

"A-affection towards others like- "Yes, that kind of stuff. Don't worry she's easy to escape."

For some reason I wasn't sure of that.

"Ahem, Niman why are you chatting a student?" Mrs'squidpendiz looked at him with a stern look.

"I w-was just telling her some tips in Turf War." He said twiddling his thumbs.

The teacher face palmed.

'She hates him already' I thought.

"Before I got rudely disrupted." Everyone in the class snickered.

"We are going to learn many things here and I am hoping you are mature enough to cooperate with me." She looked at him when she said that.

I could tell that this was one of those teachers that would call you out every time you did something wrong.

The bell rang and we had to go to math class. 

"Alright, my name is Mr'Inktekin and I'm gonna tell you right now I don't want any funny business in my class!"

'Oh, so it's one of these teachers' I thought.

"Now to make sure you guys are actually going to be good students I'm going to give you a worksheet and you are going to solve all the problems! When your done give the paper to me and sit in your desk quietly. Don't want to disturb are classmates do we?"

The class was silent.

"Yes Mr'Inktekin?" He said moving his head to the left in the "I can't hear you gesture"

"Yes Mr'Inktekin." The class said in unison.

He seemed to be satisfied.

For the next 30 minutes we did a worksheet called **what do you know?**

In a nutshell it was a collection of problems from things we've learned in previous grades and stuff not learned.

Me and Niman finished early.

The teacher was so busy correcting the papers that we decided to talk.

"So...you liking your new teachers so far?" Niman said smirking.

"They could be better…."

"So wanna hangout after school?"

"Sure, actually I wanted to do some missions for Marie but I think I'll hangout with you instead." He gave me this wide grin when he said that.

Greso threw a note from a few desks from us.

 **Are you just gonna ignore me?** The note stated.

I sighed and gave him a thumbs up that he could come.

The rest of school was boring. Once Turf War class happened I was introduced to my class, which conveniently Greso,Niman,Teskashi. Apparently the class was separated into teams and you were supposed to practice with them and once school leagues happened you and your class would be a team.

The other team in the class was Sukuoi and 3 kids named Cyanshin, Inknata, and Tansh.

Our instructor went over how the class would work which is basically we would learn how to be good in Turf War and our "homework" was to play Turf War with our team for up to 1 hour a day.

We did a practice match to see how much we knew and we got a grade based on our skill. We got a 82 and the other team got a 97.

"Well it's not fair that we got matched up with a white b-" Greso quickly covered his mouth.

"It was a practice match, plus it was only to see how good we are. And if you call Sukuoi a white bitch she will most likely strangle you." Greso explained.

…

THIRD PERSON POV

Asgore was sitting on his new throne thinking about what has happened within the next 6 days.

"Strange don't you think Jake?" Asgore asked stroking his beard.

"Yes M'lord, it certainly is strange what has happened to this world. It must be hard for you as you guys only got to experience the surface for 3 years before this all happened."

"I gotta check back on the underground."Asgore stated.

"Why?" Jake asked with a confused look.

"There is something I never told anyone." Asgore said with a nervous look.

"Guards leave us." Asgore declared and the guards left the room.

"Before this facility was announced I took most of the monsters and out of panic rebuild the barrier and put them underground. My hope was that once they got advanced enough they figured out how to break the barrier and reproduce and the world would be a monster only land." Asgore seemed to feel guilty.

"But why no humans?" Jake asked.

"I didn't want any other conflicts to occur again and decided for the world to be ruled only by monsters so that the world would be peaceful." Asgore said putting his head down.

"P-please forgive me..." He said.

"Actually that's the same reason that the humans locked you away underground which actually made it worse."

Asgore looked up in confusion.

"How would that make it worse."

"As the human race advanced the more weapons and tools of mass destruction we gained. The more people went corrupt and more wars happened. With the monsters the world would be more at peace."

Asgore didn't know what to say he looked out the window and smiled.

"I'm glad the world today is happy…

 **Sorry chapters for Understory aren't as frequent it's just I really like this story! Now small spoiler but yes as suggested there are still monsters and small human tribes still on the planet. Also with school now starting in Inkopolis more characters will be introduced. When they will meet whats left of the government is unknown. Next time I write will be an Understory chapter. Until next time!**


End file.
